Protective caps covering the bottom of aquatic air tank, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,353, describes protective caps which fit over the lower end the air tank to protect the air tank and to provide a stable base to support the air tank in an upright position. The cap is used to support the tank when out of water, but remains on the tank when underwater.
The "Tank Buddy", is a two wheeled assembly with a PVC plastic tank cradle extending in the shape of a "U" between the wheels and adapted to receive the bottom side of the air tank. A strap is used to secure the bottom of the air tank to the wheeled cradle. The strap is a nylon webbing strap threaded through the cradle and having a cam-over buckle that secures the bottom of the air tank to the cradle. The "Tank Buddy" also contains a nylon rode and handle which separately attached to the value stem of the air tank. This handle is used by the manipulate and move the air tank with the wheeled cradle assembly attached to the bottom of the air tank. The "Tank Buddy" appears to be not intended for underwater use.
Another recent adaptation is the "Tank's Buddy" which includes a wheel assembly attached to a cup, cap or boot which is placed on the bottom on the tank and remains on the tank when diving. This "Tank's Buddy" is used for rolling the air tank about with manual pulling or pushing against the value stem.
The prior art tank supports have been adapted to transport the air tank by rolling wheels. However, divers commonly use additional equipment and gear, including fins, snorkel and weight belts when diving. No means is provided to conveniently transport this gear along with the air tank. The prior art has disadvantageously left the transport of this additional equipment and gear to the diver who is already burden with handling and moving the air tank. Thus, there exist a need for a tank dolly which allows for the support of air tank and the additional equipment and gear.
Handicap individual have long sought to experience under water diving, yet encumbered with physical disabilities. The prior art tank buddies do not provide means for assisting the handicap diver when diving underwater, such as handles on the air tank which may then be handled and manipulated by an assistant to the handicap diver. These and other disadvantages are solved using the present invention.